


Boy Island

by Claireiseva



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireiseva/pseuds/Claireiseva
Summary: "day ...how long has it been since i lost wrote in my journal? the ink has blurred when i accidently dropped you in the lake but well that is neither here or there ..maybe a month at least?" Xiumin delicately wrote is his worn leather bound almost falling apart journal using a piece of burnt wood as a pencil as he sat by the fire wrapped up in many fur blankets as his new island mates were either asleep or watching him nosily.so i was inspired by tamra the island that i just finished watching on netflix
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Everyone
Kudos: 1





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally 18 chapters but im lazy so im going to split it into two chapters with 9 i each hopefully i will keep each chapter title in followed by a - so its not one big old blur.
> 
> probably will do this for most of my old fics i re upload here cuz again im lazy

SeaSick-

“ah Minseok mianhae” a very sympathetic older man sighed rubbing the younger's back as the peached haired boy heaved over the side of the small boat as it rocked against the small waves, “mm its ok appa we couldn't have known i'd get seasick its my first time on a boat” he answered smiling briefly before throwing his head back over the edge. “go rest appa i'll be ok” Xiumin spoke wiping his mouth “i can sleep when we get on land” he added pushing his father to the middle of the boat.  
  
“urghh” Xiumin whined covering his eyes as he lay on the deck, jolting awake when a large wave crashed on the side of the boat soaking him with freezing cold water “APPA” he shouted as the rain battered the deck, the sky so dark that it became too hard for the male to see where he was going “MINSEOK AHH HURRYGET INSIDE” his father called after him, Xiumin turning round getting his bearing taking a step forward at the same time a large wave crashed harshly sending the peach haired male flying over the rail into the water.  
  
“MINSEOK MINSEOK Minseok mi...sok...” the male heard as he reached for the surface failing as the strong current carried him away his breath bubbling from him as he started to slip out of consciousness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kris stretched yawning once the rain had passed leaving his friends inside waving to another further down, frowning when the older never replied but shouted instead pointing to the seafront “mwo Suho?” he spoke to himself running over to shore gasping when he saw what had scared the older so much, diving into the water just as quickly as 9 young men had woken up from the noise rushed out. His large hands grasping and turning the still body to the surface, gasping for air him self as a tanned boy and another tall boy joined him helping to take the body back to the shore.  
  
“whoa look at his hair its pink”  
“look at his clothes what are these”  
“are they robes omo a ghost? … a god?… a demon?” the men gasped surrounding the body “move move” one spoke softly trying see if the strange person was breathing clasping his mouth round the strangers pale lips forcing his own breath into his lungs before sitting him up smacking his back much to the others shock and surprise some backing away as the stranger spat out water coughing landing back into the mans arms slipping into sleep breathing heavily. “lay … is he ok? Is it a he?” kris asked as the group of men hovered over the two “yes we should take him inside to warm up before he falls ill” the soft spoken brunnte spoke worried feeling how cold Xiumin's forehead was  
  
“yes Sehunie get some spare clothes” Suho spoke dusting off his simple robes as he stood up following lay quickly, “neh hyung” Xiumin could hear in his sleep.

not so lost in translation-

Xiumin groaned feeling as if he had been beaten up his whole body stiff and just radiating pain, he opened his eyes slowly trying sit up, it was the smell that hit him first it was so unfamiliar then as his eyes adjusted to the dim light he was met with a pair of soft brown eyes staring at him. Both frozen in place Xiumin let his hand fall to his side taking a deep breath “AHHHHH!”  
  
“AHHHHH!”  
“AHHHHH!” the pair screamed shocking each other then at the same time as person ran in “WHOO OHH! The third shouted pointing at Xiumin before running out agin his shouts could faintly be heard as the rose tinted haired male panicked as the first person backed away with his hands up palms and fingers spread surrendering “don't sangcheo us please” he mumbled, confused Xiumin barely recognized the language as his own just broken it was like it was accented it was the same but not, different but not, gulping he slowly stood up doing the same action with his hands “where am I” he asked now confusing the other “lost” he spoke up again the brunette listening before nodding dropping his hands letting on rest on the wall behind him “nae jib” the stranger answered “found you in bada” he added “the sea right the boat … appa” he spoke piecing what happened before as he fell to the floor “appa your appa” the stranger asked taking tentative steps towards Xiumin before jumping out of his skin as the tall male returned with a shorter “yah you jeoleul museowo” the brunette gasped brushing his mid length hair back before leaning into the other two “this stranger can understand us” he whispered.  
  
“ileum” the shorter of the trio asked taking a few steps forward, Xiumin took the other's looks in his face and demeanor clashed he looked soft but sounded so strong his mousey brown hair that had been highlighted but the sun neatly tied back not strand out of place just like his clothes far from being as clean as the could be but kept tidy “ileum” he asked again bring the other out of his thoughts “xi … Xiumin” he finally spoke up pointing to himself, realizing the breath he didn't know he was holding when the other nodded before pointing to himself “Suho” he announced before pointing to the tallest “Kris”,”lay” he added finished on the soft brunette watching Xiumin nod.  
  
Suho moved out of the way to let lay crouch infront of the new person before leaving with Kris trailing behind whispering to each other, to Xiumin Kris looked just as commanding as Suho but reversed if Suho sounded more confident Kris looked stronger or bolder just for his height, then there was lay who looked and sounded worried even if he did look a little lost, Xiumin flinching as the other put his hand on forehead sighing and relaxing when he realized the other was checking his temperature as he compared it to his. Lay lifted up a small bowl to the other's face “mul” he spoke pressing the bowl to Xiumin's lips, the other taking it sipping it slightly “AHH” he spoke feeling refreshed before gulping it down as Suho entered the room once again holding a bundle of fabric in his arms “cheon” he spoke his voice now more soft and caring as he knelt beside his friend and handed the bundle to Xiumin “thank you” the strange person spoke taking them bowing his head slightly to the others relief, “baegopun?” lay had asked him as he and Suho stood up, the other about to shake his head when his stomach answered for him causing him to blush making the two laugh we will wait for you obeu” Suho finally answered, his tough demeanor now replaced with a sweet one as the left the other to get changed.  
  
Xiumin looked at the clothes in his hands now only just realizing that the entire time he had a very loose white robe on a few sizes too big for him “did someone change me when I was out of it” he asked himself as his face went from pink to bright red and his eyes became twice their size, to him the clothes seemed very simple they almost looked like hanbok you would see the poorer people in historical dramas wear but far less layers and very crudely pieced together with small ties instead of being sewn together making sure he tied the make shift belt tight to keep the bottoms on fearing they would fall apart. “i wonder if they even have anyway of getting home?” he thought to himself as he looked about the room he was in, touching the walls they seemed to be made out of a mix of mud and grass and the floor was covered in the same with fur pelts in the corner where he guess he was placed on as a bed “did I go back in time?” he thought as he slid the door open instead of paper were big tree leaves patched on.  
  
“where am I?” he asked again as he stepped out into the blinding light.  


its ok-

11 pairs of eyes stared back at him as he stood in the doorway, with weary eyes he quickly spotted out the trio that he just met before quickly scanning of the group some of the whispering to each other some looking him up and down, all that he could notice was that they were all guys.  
  
Talking a small step forward Xiumin quickly looked about just incase his mind hand been tricking him “just guys … maybe they're hiding” he spoke to himself turning his attention back to group a set of eyes looking on to his own making Xiumin blush, the owner of the eyes looked young but intense his blond hair slightly curly while his body looked deceivingly slim until the pinkish haired boy stole a glance of the others thighs, this only taking a few seconds before the boy was brought back out of his thoughts “Xiumin tteok” lay had spoke holding up a small straw tray with almond shaped rice cakes, Xiumin licked his lips as he delicately picked out one before taking a bite “hmmmoooohh” he moaned mid chew. After about five cakes later he slowly looked back at the group of men feeling embarrassed, wiping his mouth he stood up straight before bowing slightly “thank you” he spoke loudly standing back up only to be met with smiling faces and laughter the other scratching the back of his smiling awkwardly being led towards the rest of the group.  
  
“chingu” Suho spoke sitting Xiumin down in the circle the group had formed further out on the beach “nae hyeongje” he spoke up again smiling and laughing at the others wide eyes “all of you?”Xiumin gasped “ani different eomma” lay whispered leaning over Suho with his arms draped round his waist, the pair looked really close with each other in fact they all did “are they is that why there is no women?” he asked himself. Kris cleared his throat making the noisier males quieten up quickly the taller trying to hide his smirk as he pointed to the person on his right introducing everyone as Kai, Kyungsoo, Tao, Sehun, Chen, Baekhyun Chanyeol and finally the person who made him feel a little hot under the collar Luhan whose stare was a lot less intense as it was friendly, he did notice that they were all sorta checking him out “joh eun?” Luhan whispered looking worried “where why are there no girls here?” he asked taking the blond by surprise hearing the word for girl shrugging his shoulders confusing the shorter.  
  
Xiumin sighing after about an hour of trying find out where he was and trying to get his clothes back from the youngest of the group Kai, Tao and Sehun, feeling frustrated he hid behind one of the small huts clutching his jacket and jeans searching his pockets pulling out his very water damaged phone tears filling up his eyes as he buried his face into his clothes sobbing hard, looking up when he felt a hand gently run through his hair his red sore eyes meeting Luhan's once again. Luhan kneeling down to the shorter's eye line wiping the tears away “gwenchana ayo” he whispered before locking his lips with the others.  
  
hyung addiction-

Xiumin pulled his head away just as quickly as he felt Luhan's lips against his, stunned he could only stare at the blond with scared wide eyes watching Luhan's face change from calm to a panicked one standing up quickly "mianhae" he spoke turning to leave but was being pulled back from a small tug on his trouser leg, looking back he saw s crying Xiumin trembling "I'm scared" the pink haired man spoke. Luhan didn't know what the other had said but he knew what he meant, sitting backdown beside him he rested the smaller's head on his shoulder watching him fall asleep with a tear stained face.  
  
Xiumin struggled to turn in the cozy warmth slowly opening his eyes screaming as he came face to face with lays face, the noise and movement waking the other up in shock "Xiumin Xiumin HAJIMA" Lay shouted as he blocked the shorter's attacks before grabbing both of his arms, the pink haired man taking deep breaths as he remembered where he was and who he was hitting "ss sorry" he stuttered moving his arms down watching Lay shake his head smiling softly making his dimples appear.  
  
After a very awkward 10 minute talk with the brunette Xiumin found out that Luhan must of put him back in lays little hut since that's where he been before and that Lay thought he looked really comfy and couldn't help but fall asleep beside him...or on him as he soon discovered, he was beginning to understand the other more and more however he did rely on moving his body into little charades movements or drawing pictures in the sand "I'm 26" he spoke pointing to the tally on the floor them to himself "ahhhhhh naneun 24"the brunette spoke up scratching out two of the tallies before raising a brow "EHH HYUNG" he gasped standing up watching the older nod. Xiumin sat confused as he watched Lay leave after implying for him to stay, listening to the other spoke up loudly although muffled to someone before he could hear knocking and gasping after each explanation "I don't look that young do i?" He asked himself crossing his arms pouting, becoming impatient he quickly got himself up sliding open the door to be met by the night sky filled with stars, the fact that he was being examined all over people touching his face the very next second he couldn't stop looking at the sky.  
  
"So I'm the hyung?" He asked watching their heads nod quickly " to all of you?" He added the heads nodding again after a couple of whispers and deciphering moving into age order, he had been right about the youngest three being the ones that were the loudest and troublesome by wearing his clothes but he did not expect the baby faced Luhan to be his age “this is just weird … I must of died in that ocean this has to be some weird limbo” he thought to himself “kyeopta!” a reddish brunette with puppy eyes wrapped his arms round him burying his face into his back “yah Baekhyun my turn my turn” a tall dirty blond pouted gently pushing the other off while wrapping his own arms round his hyung tightly burying his face into the older's neck making said boy blush brightly “g g get off” he asked politely trying to move the taller's arms failing when Baekhyun reattached himself “ani Chanyeolie Xiumin hyung is mine” he heard before flailing his arms “YAH GET OFF!” he shouted, as hand grabbing his pulling away from the clingy pair “thank you” he sighed catching his breath before he jumped out of his skin as he turned to face his savior only to be met with the large round owl eyes of Kyungsoo. He remembered this one just for the sheer look on the boys face Xiumin thought he would make a great serial killer in a drama back home “neh hyung” the red head spoke very calmly looking down, Xiumin was certain the other was blushing.  
  
“uwhaan ani” the pink haired boy heard lying on the soft furs again staring at the ceiling “thats Lay” he thought trying to not focus on the sounds made on the other side of the door “who is the other? He asked himself “Lay ah kyeopta” he heard Suho's familiar deep voice, pulling the blanket over his nose blushing brightly sitting up quickly, gulping as Lay stumbled in smiling to himself “naneun Suho jib… Xiumin hyung” the brunette started waving his hands over the older, Xiumin nodding quickly still a little embarrassed sighing for the nth time that day as the younger practically skipped out of his own house the older flinging himself back hiding under the blankets completely.  
  
  
“minnie up” the pink haired boy heard as a hand stroked his face “ani appa 5 more minutes” he yawned turning round as he heard laughing “neh Chen appa, naneun your Chen appa” he heard snapping his eyes open slowly turning his head round seeing wavy black hair and smirk looking at him holding a straw tray of charred fish and strange looking fruit “i uh I “he stuttered sitting up the smirk never leaving the others face the older gulping loudly before looking about “Lay?” he asked the younger's straight brows rising the smirk twitching into a smile then a full hearty laugh “Suho hyung jib… Xiumin likes Lay… johwa?” Chen asked the smirk returning making him look even more mischievous “HUH!”Xiumin cried out before he glared at the younger holding his side laughing on the ground.  
  
  
oral hygiene-

Xiumin was pulled out by the still laughing Chen into the beach front again greeted by the entire group “morning” he spoke scratching the back of his head embarrassed, the oldest was placed into the group sitting down beside Kyungsoo whose arm was being stroked tenderly by Kai, Xiumin was shocked the tanned males attitude completely different yesterday he was clowning about but today he was mature, demure as Kyungsoo fed him. In fact the rest of the maknae trio were also very quiet at the left end of the “breakfast circle” he made out from Chen, the pair whisperings and nuzzling into each other as Xiumin stared as he bit into a fruit scrunching up his face as the sour taste hit him “TCHAAAHHHHHHH” he shouted squirming as the other laughed at him before Kris held his face still slipping in a small amount of a sweet pear like fruit leaving the older stunned again “Kris hyyunnng” Tao whined standing up to run to the taller before being pulled down by a jealous Sehun.  
  
The pink haired male snuck away from the others right up to the shore line staring out squinting his eyes “appa I hope you're ok … I hope you're looking for me” he sighed brushing his hair back before lying down, he had only just got up but he felt worn out already as he placed his arm over his eyes “hyung?” Kris asked towering over the older “HYUNG!” he shouted before running in the water, Xiumin sitting up confused watching the taller run rubbing his eyes “what is he doing?” he asked himself gasping when he saw his backpack being hauled out of the water by the dirty blond, getting up in lightning speed he rushed over to the younger snatching the bag out of his hands the second Kris got out of the water. Opening the bag hastily he pulled out the bunch of plastic bags “YES YES YES ITS STILL GOOD!” he shouted looking at the contents “FUCK YES TOOTHPASTE!” he added scaring the islanders who watched on as the pink haired older rolled happily in the sand.  
  
Xiumin clung to his back pack tightly following Sehun further into the island “oncheon” the auburn haired male spoke pulling back big leaves letting the refreshing steam hit the older's face gently “th thank you” the older spoke walking into the space, placing the bag down he eyed Sehun how stood there for a moment as he cleared his throat “oh” the younger spoke up closing the leaves being on the other side. The older sighing lowly of relief as he undid his robes and testing the water before picking up one of his ziplock taking out his tooth brush and paste happily and quickly brushing his teeth silently laughing to himself how he used to think of this as a morning chore but now seems like a luxury. Sehun peeking through the gaps in the leaves staring at the older slide in the water feeling his face heat up “keyopta” he spoke gulping as he watched the other let the warm water drench his skin.  
  
The older sighed closing his eyes relaxing soaking in the warmth feeling as if the water was crawling up his skin taking a hold of him “hmmm” he hummed relaxing more “mm hmm?” he thought to himself as a heavy pressure landed on his neck opening his eyes he gasped pushing the youngest off of himself “what are you doing?” he asked panting “kiseu” the blond whispered leaning in pulling their bodies closer together “stop” Xiumin panicked “ipseul” Sehun murmured before attaching his lips to the older's, as the other were frozen stiff the younger slipped in his tongue making his kiss deeper and rougher lifting the shorter's legs up round his waist “Sehun please don't” Xiumin whimpered trying to wriggle free after pushing the younger's face away “PLEASE STOP” he cried again as the other bit his neck. “SEHUN HAJIMA!” a deep voice rang out the pair looking towards he source of the voice, Suho grabbing the blonds arm pulling him away from the oldest “go” he growled shoving him towards the exit back to the shore “mianhae hyung” he spoke his deep voice soft as he held up the others robe looking away.  
  
tag team-

Xiumin hurriedly got dressed keeping a very careful eye on the back of Suho's head, grabbing his bag tightly to his chest he cleared his throat signaling to the brunette that he was ready to go “mian” the other spoke leading the way. The two slowly heading down a muddy hill the older trying to steady himself and hold his bag while Suho floated down, “UWHAAAAA!” he screamed as his foot had slipped from underneath him sending him forward and his bag flying through the air, Suho scrambling back up “Xiumin XIUMIN” he called trying to help the pink haired boy up “i'm ok” the older spoke brushing himself off “gwen … gwenchna?” Suho asked worried as he watched the other hide his face as his shoulders shook stomping off to gab his back again only to slip backwards on his ass this time “URGGHHHHHHH” he shouted lying backwards crying “i want to go home” he sobbed wiping his eyes as the brunette helped him up again taking him down the hill.  
  
  
Beakhyun and Kyungsoo rushing over when they took in the sight of the newcomer gasping “hyung” the reddish brunette spoke gently wiping his face removing some of the dirt off, Xiumin moving away leaving the two stunned before whipping they're heads round to Suho “what did you do” Kyungsoo growled at the older who had went back for the bag “yah I didn't do anything Sehun did then well it got worse from there” he spoke crossing his arms as Beakhyun took the bag heading towards Xiumin “hyung?” he called holding out the bag “thanks” the older replied taking it gently as he sat on the beach staring out at the ocean “hyung?” the puppy eyed younger spoke sounded worried kneeling beside the other gently running his fingers through the light pink locks letting the older fall against him.  
  
“BEA..” Chanyeol started to call on the shorter before he was stopped by Suho, getting the message he rejoined his friends in preparing food and doing other chores as the two just sat in silence.  
  
“where...are your mothers?” Xiumin suddenly asked not moving from his spot the question stunning the younger “uh gone meolli”,  
“gone?”  
“neh” Beakhyun replied nodding once “eomoni left us...bada was angry with us … took them abeoji too” he added his voice cracking slightly as he gripped the older's hand “they died? How long” Xiumin asked watching as the younger swallowed the lump in his throat “Sehunie was only aga eomoni tried to save them but too late” he finished looking at the older letting his tears fall from the memory, Xiumin sitting up hugging the other tightly crying with him sharing the pain. Pulling away Beakhyun wiped the older's tears away with his thumbs holding his face before leaning in stealing a quick peck on his lips, the pink haired older pulling away as soon as shocked “why do you all keep doing that?” he asked “we only have us, naneun sarang chingu” the younger spoke smiling blushing looking at everyone working hard. “they really only have themselves I guess if you don't know anything different you don't know if its weird...i guess I don't find it all that weird either just… surprising” Xiumin thought to himself as he let the younger lead him back to the huts.  
  
  
Xiumin tried not to smile to himself as he kept Kyungsoo stealing glances at him a few nights later as the sat round the big fire in the middle of the huts eating dinner, the red head's owl like eyes darting away as soon as the oldest looked at him Xiumin finding it cute how his eyes said a lot where as he really didn't. After dinner the pink haired man was dragged by Beakhyun to his hut “quick hyung come with me” the raven haired boy spoke smiling brightly “yah what are you up to puppy?” Xiumin whined letting the younger take him inside the pair met with a very patiently waiting Kyungsoo “hyung” he spoke softly.  
  
Xiumin sat wide eyed on a pile of furs in the corner as he tried to tear his eyes away from the sight infront of him, Kyungsoo had been been pinned to the ground with Beakhyun straddling him as his lips tried fighting back with the older's, moans and gasps escaping from each other “hyung” Kyungsoo whimpered as the other nipped and sucked the skin on his neck while having his arms pinned above his head as he stared at the oldest with lust filled eyes “Xiumin hyung” he purred causing Beakhyun to pull away licking his bruised lips helping the younger to sit up again. Xiumin gulped as the two crawled over to him “wa … wait” he stuttered as he was gently pushed back to lie down, the pair alternating between kissing his jaw and his lips Kyungsoo sliding his tongue in past the older's soft pink lips as his left hand slowly slid down the other chest untying the robe while Beakhyun started to move down from his jaw to his neck then his chest taking a firm pink nub between his teeth causing Xiumin to gasp and buck his hips moaning as Kyungsoo joined the other suckling the other side holding him down, the older biting his lips as he tried to hold back his voice as the Beakhyun intertwined his right hand with the youngest left sliding them down Xiumin's stomach to firmly squeeze and grope the very evident bulge in the older's trousers watching the pink haired man squeeze his eyes shut and mouth hang open, Beakhyun smirking nodding to the red head as they moved further down licking and nipping at the skin under his belly button the raven haired male sliding his his fingers under the waist band pulling the trousers down gasping as the older's erection stood proud “Kyungsoo ah” he whispered pulling the younger away from the other lips as he eyed the twitching cock.  
  
The pair barely brushing their lips against the head of the older's cock making him whimper sitting up watching and panting flinging his head back as the two attached their mouths moving quickly “i cant I'm i” Xiumin moaned feeling his stomach tighten as the pair hummed against the shaft slowly sliding up to the head sending the oldest to his limit and cum over their lips.  
  
Licking their lips the two of them crawled back up their naked hyung smiling resting in his arms pulling the furs over them.  
STUCK IN THE MIDDLE WITH YOU  
“uwahh Beakhyun harder” Xiumin heard as he slowly opened his eyes hearing the sound of skin slapping and heavy breathing “wait are they ….?” he thought to himself sitting up rubbing his eyes before looking at the two on the floor Beakhyun on his knees mercilessly pounding into Kyungsoo “holy shit” the older spoke blushing unable to look away feeling his dick spring to life hearing the youngest moans.  
  
Kyungsoo stared right into the older's eyes keening, arching his back as Beakhyun took hold of his neglected cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, pulling the raven haired male down by his neck kissing him hastily before whispering into his ear, Beakhyun looking back smiling at the other “morning hyung come join us” he panted leaning further down against the red head who using the sides of his legs to spread his partner open giving Xiumin a better view.  
  
His body took over and the next thing he knew he had two of his Kyungsoo prepped slicked fingers knuckle deep inside Beakhyun “AHNN hyung” the puppy eyed boy whimpered “please” he begged his inside clenching around the older's fingers “fuck us both hyung” Kyungsoo chimed in. the pink haired male gulped as he heard Beakhyun whimpering as he pulled his fingers out only to line himself up pausing, it was the first time to top someone he had only ever bottomed and started to panic “what if i'm not good what if they ask me to stop because i'm so bad” he thought to himself “HYUNG” the pair called bringing him back out of his thoughts, nodding he started to push himself inside groaning as he felt the tight walls suck him in.  
  
After a little while of adjusting to the tightness he gently took hold of Kungsoo's legs pulling out before slamming back inside the three of them moaning loudly encouraging the oldest to move more and faster, pounding Beakhyun into Kyungsoo. “you seen Xiumin hyung? He didn't come back last night” lay asked Suho looking very worried as they walked past the beagles hut, stopping tracking back after hearing the loud noises giggling.  
  
  
LET OUT THE BEAST-

Xiumin yawned walking out of Beakhyun's hut, his joint sore and his lips chapped, his body covered in bites and bruises but for the first time in a few days he felt relaxed that is until he noticed a smug looking Lay and Suho waiting for him “jaemi?” the mousey brunette asked as Lay turned away coving his mouth from laughing out too loud “uh yeah” the older spoke clearing his throat blushing walking past, being trampled by a speeding auburn haired giant “uwhaa Beakie I missed you” he whined squeezing the shorter to his chest “uh Chanyeol...thats Soo” he replied from the other end of the room, the colour from his face drained as he slowly looked down to see the red head glaring at him “let go of me or I will kill you” he spoke muffled by the older's chest.  
  
“MWO HYUNG!!” Kai shouted before being whacked over the head by Kyungsoo “shhh ok he trusts us a lot it took him a lot … but yes ok he was like a beast” the older whispered blushing deep red causing Kai to raise an eyebrow “damn” he spoke spoke soft looking over at Xiumin helping himself to food.  
  
“neh?” the pink haired male asked as he sat under the fur back in lays hut, the owner still smirking at him “nothing hyung just… I heard that um well I know you slept with them both but...” the brunette spoke scratching the back of his head. Xiumin took a few seconds trying to make out what the younger had said he got most of it but Lay talked unusually so fast that he got a little lost, Lay getting the hint drew a very crude drawing in the dirt causing the older to freak out quickly rubbing it out “ok yes that happened but but but” he spoke panting trying to calm down “hyung its ok” Lay spoke sitting him up holding his shoulders. Xiumin looked up his heart was pounding again feeling calm once again feeling drawn into the younger “hyung” Lay spoke gulping leaning in closer “can we?” he asked watching the pink haired male lick his lips nervously, the pair locking lips passionately, Lay wrapping the older's legs round his waist while laying him down on the furs , his lips moving down the others jaw onto his neck marking it as his own pinning the others hands above his head “ahh Lay” Xiumin gasped biting back a moan as the younger ground their crotches together teasingly. The younger lapping up the moans before making short work of their clothes.  
  
Xiumin's eyes rolled back as he bit back his moans, his back arching off the ground as Lay hollowed his checks at the same time as his fingers brushed up against the magic bundle of nerves “shhhit shit” he groaned, Lay pulled away with a pop smiling at the whimpering mess he left the older in pulling his fingers away “hyung yeppeo” he spoke lining himself up brushing the pink hair sticking on the older's forehead leaning dow to kiss him deeply trying to distract him as he pushed in, Xiumin locked his legs round the younger burying his face into his shoulder groaning feeling as if he was being torn in two, Lay not moving letting the older relax soon moving his right hand to stroke the others thigh while leaving soft feathery kissing a long his jaw, after noticing the pink haired male had become less tense he moved his his hand from the thigh to Xiumin's neglected cock stroking it slowly before pulling out, picking up the pace from the other panting as a sign as he began to thrust in time with his stroking.  
  
Xiumin gripped onto the furs beneath him as Lay gripped onto his legs pounding hard and fast against his prostrate his cock hard and leaking sending shockwaves down his body every time it hit off his stomach as Lay sent shockwaves up his body bringing him closer and closer to the edge, Lay leaning forward with the older's legs now his shoulders thrusting as hard as he could panting into the older's ears sending him to over over drive, clawing the brunettes back he arched his back moaning loudly as stream of hot white cum covered their stomach as he clenched tightly round the younger sucking him further into the heat causing him to cum at the same time coating his walls. The pair panting as Lay pulled away sitting up kissing the older's hands “hyung that was deabak” he finally spoke lying down beside the pink haired other covering them with the furs falling asleep holding each other.  
  
Suho stood outside the brunettes hut blushing listening to the entire thing “whoah” he thought to himself rushing back to his own hut.


	2. part 2

taking the rough with the smooth / the hunhan conundrum /hardcore soft core part 1-

Xiumin smiled nervously as Lay played with his hair fully aware that he was being stared at, awkwardly he peeked at the culprit as he reached over for more food gulping as he saw Luhan staring daggers at him while at the same time Sehun looked heartbroken “oh boy” he spoke to himself.  
  
Getting up from his place in the group supper he made his way over to the second oldest and youngest kneeling between them “we … I … yeah… Sehun ah mian I was scared please don't be mad at me “he spoke taking a deep breath “hyung” the auburn haired younger spoke blushing smiling shaking his head before running his fingers through the faded pink hair, Xiumin smiling brightly turning to Luhan whose face was still dark and moody eyebrows furrowed “hyung...” Sehun spoke pushing the blond who sighed softening his features nodding leaning in kissing the oldest cheek quickly shocking Xiumin and Sehun giggling quietly.  
  
“stop pouting you are putting me off” Luhan growled at Sehun as he currently had himself between Xiumin's legs in the middle of the forrest “but you weren't fair” the younger whined, Luhan rolling his eyes as he dipped back onto the oldest collar bones leaving harsh marks all over him “Sehun unn i'll find uwhaa you after” Xiumin stuttered out between moans making the younger blush “i … I will be with tao” he stammered running off blushing.  
  
Luhan roughly nipping and suckling the older's skin the more he exposed it working his way down “hajima wait” Xiumin gasped sitting up pushing the blond down “let me” he added slowly undressing the other licking at his waist line smirking t the shiver he felt from the blond, once fully undressed Luhan watched mouth hung open as Xiumin's tongue wrapped itself around his cock as the soft brown eyes stared at him as wet red lips slid down “oh hyung” he moaned letting his head fall back. Xiumin moaned bobbing his head his hands rubbing up and down the blonds thighs feeling them shake slightly picking up his pace rolling his tongue over the tip, Luhan gripping onto the grass pulling it out of the ground climaxing into the others mouth panting in awe as he watched the older swallow a little bit running down his chin and neck “oh hyung” he panted pouncing on the pink haired male grinding against him positioning himself.  
  
With a deep passionate kiss Luhan pushed himself fully inside taking the shorter by surprise, nails dug into his shoulders he started to move thrusting panting and grunting into the others ear, Xiumin gasping and moaning wrapping his legs legs round tight as the blond abused his golden spot the second he pushed in, his nails left long red marks down the others pale skin “Luhan … oh I … shit” he moaned out, their lips crashing together cumming together the blond jerking as the older tightened around him draining him dry while the older's body shook as he came down from his high, his cum covered chest rising and falling with every deep breath he took. Luhan still inside sat up taking the pink haired others still twitching and hard cock in one of his hands stroking it painfully slow as he adjusted him self hitting the older's prostrate every so often, Xiumin jerking as he bit his hand eyes rolled back moaning deeply “jo ha hyung come for me hyung” he whispered as he edged himself closer to his third. The older's body tightening as Luhan rolled his thumb over the dripping slit moaning loudly as strings of hot white cum streamed out , his back arching off the ground while Luhan gripped onto his legs filling the older up once again.  
  
Luhan pushed the sweaty pink hair off the older's forehead as he lay beside him watching him sleep “jo ha” he whispered again to his fast asleep hyung.  
  
taking the rough with the smooth / the hunhan conundrum /hardcore soft core part 2-

Luhan stormed up to the two youngest islanders clearing his throat sending Tao halfway up into the air with one shove grabbing the back of Sehun neck kissing him deeply pinning him into the sand, Tao watched in awe blinking at the two making out passionately infront of him he was very worried for Sehun's life at that moment “its time” the blond growled pulling himself off the other walking away leaving the younger dazed and panting as tao shook him “where the fuck is Chen?” he asked himself.  
  
Running as fast as he could Sehun charged through the forrest, jumping over fallen trees, ducking low branches bravely smacking away spiders and other creepy bugs he would once scream and run away from until he finally found the hot spring, inside was Xiumin cleansing his skin with the warm clear water humming to himself Sehun was stunned he just stood there catching his breath watching. Xiumin slowly turning round noticing the younger standing staring, smiling he leaned against the side “Sehun ah … gwenchna?” he asked giggling slightly, the younger nodding kneeling down infront of the other never breaking eye contact “areumdawo” he spoke taking the older by surprise his childish demeanor gone, vanished replaced by the strong features, deep masculine voice confident in his movements as he took the others chin between his thumb and forefinger bringing it closer to his own, their lips barely touching as he slid himself into the water letting their bodies lock and hold each other as the youngest deepened the kiss.  
  
Xiumins body was tingling ,he felt on fire their slow deliberate movements sending him into heaven ,gasping and moaning as their bodies rocked together one set of their hands firmly clasped together while the other held onto for support ,forehead covered in sweat sticking together … Sehun had tooken control over his body and he loved it . He screamed as he finally reached his limit the senstation hittig him hard like a brickhouse leaving him breathless and limp, Sehun lifting him out of the water lying him down smiling “saranghae” he spoke brushing the sweat of the older's forehead leaning down leaving a small kiss on it as he lay down beside the older falling asleep. Xiumin lay wide awake shocked at how he was feeling “that was amazing that just wasnt… sex it was… love” he thought whipping his head to look at the younger peacefully sound asleep naked next to him “i've just dug myself a very large hole I cant get out out of” he thought again “no maybe hes just a really intsese lover … I need to ask wait has he he ever slept with Beakhyun?” he asked himself sitting up quickly whincing from the pain lying back down “sehun ah wake up i'm cold” he spoke shaking the younger quickly ,he needed answers before it was too late.  
  
“are you ok?” Luhan asked as he stroked his fingers through dark brown wavy hair “neh hyung I really do like him but sometimes you just have wait” Chen spoke sighing .  
fun to watch-

“that does sound quite intense hmm?, but he is quite sensitive when we have sex… what do you think yeobo?” Beakhyun asked Chanyeol who lifted his mouth away from the brunettes neck a deep red mark left in its place “i haven't been in that position with Sehunie but he does like things o be soft” the titian haired male spoke before going back to marking the smaller in his lap, Xiumin blushing looking away as Beakhyun let out a small whimper “kamsamnida guys for the help” he spoke clearing his throat standing up to the leave, taking two steps before a hand grabbed his his own pulling him back, turning round he was met with two sets of intense eyes “ahn Chanyeolie let me watch”.  
  
Xiumin bit his his lips between moans as his arms had been held back by the taller as he pounded into the older, Beakhyun licking his lips watching as Chanyeol lifted the smaller up holding his legs open thrusting upwards making the pink haired older bounce. Xiumin gripping onto his hands his knuckles turning white and his toes curling up, Chanyeol bit into his neck growling as he pressed the older against the wall cumming inside the older.  
  
Pulling away from the wall the older panted “i … I need to “he started “aren't you” he added watching the tallest lie down beside the other “mian hyung Yeollie is quick” Beakhyun spoke sighing stroking the sleeping mans auburn hair, sighing Xiumin closed his eyes “today is a weird day” he spoke to himself as he finally left the lovey dovey pair.  
  
Stretching the pink haired boy walked along the beach yawning, looking out to the water he stopped in his tracks as he watched Suho come out of the water shirtless, in his head barry white began playing as the other moved in slow mo, carrying a bunch of fish over one shoulder while pushing back his hair letting the water slide down his body. “hey hyung you hungry” the light brunette asked smiling and just like that Xiumin's hot image of the other smashed into tiny adorable pieces “yeah” he finally answered following the other.  
  
“whoah you have been busy hyung” Suho laughed as he slowly turned a couple of fish over the fire the pit “are they like that with you?” the oldest asked hugging his legs “actually I only sleep with lay” the other answered blushing handing over a cooked fish to the shocked older “you really love him huh … now I feel like shit” Xiumin spoke pouting, taking a bite “it doesn't matter to me he comes back to me treats me lovingly” Suho replied, Xiumin nodded felling a little sad for the brunette “lay should be more faithful to him” he thought to himself “its not he just sleeps with everyone all the time he likes to watch them more often or not and rushes to me very turned on especially when he watches Kris and Tao..i think he's there right now” the brunette added laughing as the oldest choked on his food.

trouble in paradise-

“Suho Suho Suho Suho Suho” lay chanted running quickly to favourite hyung “lay ah you're mphf” the older brunette began smiling before being hugged tightly “oh no not again” he added, Xiumin watching curiously “again” the oldest asked “why do they do this to each other” lay sobbed wiping his eyes “do what” the pink haired asked ignored again “its ok la ah they get over it within a day don't cry here eat” Suho replied sitting the mousey brunette down rubbing his back, Xiumin opening his mouth to demand to know what was going on as clay plate whizzed by his face followed by tall blur jumping over the fire heading to the water and the shouting of a very angry Tao close behind.  
  
“you son of a bitch how could you think about that when you...URGHHH WHEN YOU ARE WITH ME” the raven haired male screamed finding a heavy rock throwing it hard narrowly missing the dirty blonds head, Suho leaned over to Xiumin “they fight about once a month usually over another member of the group either one of them has been with” he whispered “Suho hyung its worse” lay added while watching Tao try to wrestle against the water while Kris swam away “he said minnie hyungs name” he finally let out as Tao let out a frustrated cry, Xiumin dropping his food.  
  
The three watched on as Tao fell backwards crying as Kris swam up to him “oh is it over?” Suho asked flinching as the audible sound of slap hut them first, looking up seeing Kris frozen on the spot as Tao left the water Xiumin stood up quickly running after the younger.  
  
“what do you want hyung” Tao asked sounding defeated as he dried his hair using a dry rag, Xiumin letting himself into the maknae hut “lay told me what you were fighting about … I want to say i'm sorry Tao ah” he spoke up still staying in the door way the younger sighing nodding “its not your fault hyung Kris is just an asshole” he sniffed back as the older wrapped his arms round his waist from behind “you all confuse me” the older spoke after a few minutes of silence Tao turning round to face his hyung confused. Xiumin sighed sitting on the furs letting the younger to change out of his wet clothes “from my point of view you all sleep with each other, love each other but..”he stared scrunching his eyebrows together “we have our one?” Tao asked almost finishing the older's sentence, Xiumin nodding quickly “i mean Suho said to me about lay and now I feel bad after what just happened it feels like I fucked up not only his but your relationships but but ughh” he voiced sounding frustrated holding his head I his hands “hyung we all love each other but we only LOVE one other and when it comes to you I dunno but even I can feel like you were a gift to us” Tao spoke resting his head on the others lap “huh I think you helped me more than I helped you” Xiumin sighed running his hair through the younger's black hair “gomawo panda” he added leaning down trapping the boys lips with his own.  
  
Tao mewled under the touch of the older as his lips had moved along his jaw, down his neck leaving small bites and marks, hands sliding down to his waist, the older taking full advantage that the younger was already shirtless letting his tongue slide down his chest nipping the skin by the others nipples as he slipped between his legs slowly rutting against him “ahhhh hyung” Tao whimpered biting his lips wrapping his legs round bucking his hips. The pair staring at each others as their clothed erect heat grinded together, crashing their lips together once again as they came at the same time. Pulling away first Xiumin took deep breaths sitting back as Tao sat up “hyung” he started before calming his shaky breath “whats a panda?” he added cocking his head as the older laughed.  
  
“can I come in now that sounded very ……. nice” Kris spoke from the other side of the door “i brought you the fruit you like Taozi” he added Xiumin looking at said younger “Taozi?” he asked as the black haired boy blushed cleaning himself up “its a nickname my actual name is Zitao but Kris likes to baby me I guess” Tao answered smiling hearing the door open, Kris sulking in Xiumin just about belly laughed as the giant was reduced to mush, Tao spun round with a stern look on his face making the older flinch when Tao raised his hands before smiling as the younger kissed him.  
  
Xiumin stood up ignore the sticky feeling moving cold and slowly down his leg “hyung” the pair spoke making the pink haired male turn round “neh” he spoke wide eyed as a pair of hands pulled him back in.  
it felt like deja vu but he could care less and the blond was pounding into him and the raven haired other bounced on his dick, while being sent into euphoria he watched the two lovers kiss deeply and passionately.  
  
“thank you hyung” the pair spoke as the cuddled into the older holding hands over him.

dear diary-

"Hyung what do you use this for" Tao had asked rummaging through the newcomers backpack, Xiumin lifting his head up from Kris's chest half asleep as the majority of the island had cuddled up after their evening meal " oh that's my journal I write in it sometimes things I need to remember or things about my day... I haven't written it since the day before I got here " he spoke the cherry tone in his voice sobering into a flat tone as he started to realize that he was Meant to be home not on some island in the middle of god knows where. His thoughts were interrupted as Suho ran his fingers through the now yellowish blond hair the touch calming him " Tao pass it to me" he asked as the younger passed the plastic protected book.  
  
Turning to the first blank page he clicked his pen dragging it to start writing scrunching his face as he pressed harder "fuck it dried out" he pouted looking about smirking as he saw Kai draw black dots on Kungsoo's face "he's gonna be pissed when he wakes up...wait" he tonight gasping "Kai can I have a piece" he asked holding out his hand leaving the others who were still awake confused, taking the small bit of charcoal starting to write again "day...how long has it been since i lost wrote in my journal? well that is neither here or there..maybe a month at least? No maybe two?" Xiumin delicately wrote is his worn leather bound almost falling apart journal using a piece of burnt wood as a pencil as he sat by the fire wrapped up in many fur blankets as his new island mates were either asleep or watching him nosily.  
  
“what is that” Kai asked as he leaned over the top of the book blocking Xiumin's view, the older gently pushing his head back as Tao took his place making him laugh “its writing like word pictures “he explained going to first page “see this is ho you write my name” “wae” the pair spoke “sometimes you don't want or cant tell people things out loud I guess i'm not really sure either” the oldest spoke tapping his lip with the charcoal subconsciously frowning when Kai started to laugh as tao kept turning pages “mwo?” he asked raising a brow blushing when Kai brushed his thumb against his lips “oh” he spoke realizing hat he had done wiping his mouth, looking up his eyes locked with the tan brunettes intense ones staring back “come with me” the younger spoke calmly but confidently total opposite to his usual goofball self … “this island is very weird” he thought to himself as he was being led by the other.  
  
Griping onto the wall as best as he could Xiumin rolled his hips back slowly as Kai painfully pumped the older cock at the same speed, rolling his fingertips over the head Kai watched as the sensation sent the older crazy the small hut being filled with his moans and mewls, the blond leaning back on to his arms, Kai supporting him at his waist as he bounced on the other dick landing with a spark to his sweet spot every time making himself gasp, the brunette trying to keep in time with his hand but the pressure of the older tightening round him was getting to much. With a quick change of positions Kai had the others legs on his shoulders as he jack hammered into kissing and biting at the skin on Xiumin's calf while the older fisted his throbbing cock “Kay I” Xiumin moaned arching his back clenching his eyes shut tight as the tense familiar feeling spread through him, Kai slowing down as he bucked hard into the smaller filling him up as the other shot white ribbons the room filled with grunts and whimpers.  
  
“Kyungsoo hyung was right you are a beast in bed” Kai spoke lying beside the older pushing the yellow strands of sweaty hair out of his face before doing the same to his own “what” Xiumin asked snapping his head round blushing even if his face was already flushed, the younger shaking his head “its ok hyung we love you … I'm glad I got to show you as well” he answered yawning standing up taking one of the furs covering the older “you can sleep here hyung you must be tired” he added leaving the shocked older alone yawning and stretching. “i'm a beast?” Xiumin asked himself not sure if he was happy about that or not curling up clutching the blanket unable to keep his eyes open any longer.  
  
Chen slowly opening the door screen poking his head in, sighing at the small ball of fluff sneaking in placing a bowl of clean water and fruit before leaning over brushing a few strands of hair out the way.  
the three R's - Realisation , Relaxation and Respiratory system-

Xiumin slowly rubbed his eyes stretching turning to his right trying to snuggle into the fur blanket, but why was the blanket breathing and softly snoring? Opening his eyes wide he stared at the wavy mop of black hair that was laying beside him “Chen?” he asked himself.  
  
Sitting up he saw the bowl of fruit and water beside the other and the fact the younger was still wearing clothes “did...is..was he waiting for me to wake up first, does he want… I guess he is the only other person I haven't but” he asked himself as he dressed overwhelmed by the mix of feeling of being ashamed and embarrassed to notice the younger waking up “minnie hyung your awake how do you feel?” Chen asked startling the smaller taking note of the fear and threat of tears “hyung wait are you hurt?” he asked sitting up holding the water bowl up to the older.  
  
He couldn't breath as he slumped back to the ground, swallowing the lump in throat looking at his hands “i supposed I know what you're waiting for” he spoke up after a long silence, Chen sighed gripping the bowl looking back at his reflection “hyung I don't but I do but but but johwa” he spoke putting the bowl down as he stood up the older's eyes following him to the door “you should eat something then shower … you reek of kai and that hurts me” he spoke glancing over his shoulder as he said the last part.  
  
Xiumin sat staring at the fruit bowl, did Chen just confess to him?, was he suddenly possessive of him? He thought he felt bile filled with guilt rise up his throat quickly tipping out the bowl before he filled it up. The walk from his hut to the path towards the spring the faded pink haired boy only just started to notice that everybody was paired off the sensitive Sehun was with the soft looking manly Luhan, Tao was clinging to his giant Kris, Beakhyun was being fed fruits by the ever smiling Chanyeol, lay and Suho leaned against each other watching over the fire as Kyungsoo cooked over a huge clay pot while getting kai to taste it but then there was Chen walking to his own hut alone, “he must of thought he finally had someone” he thought as he sat into the spring letting the warm water heat him through as h thought of what was happening to him closing his eyes slowly falling asleep.  
  
Chen stretched as he stepped out of his little shared hut when Luhan and Sehun giggled their way in closing the door behind him as their giggling intensified “hey Chen have you seen Xiumin hyung?” lay asked as the other sat round the fire “not since this morning...” he answered scrunching his brows together as he slowly got back up rushing to the oldest's hut peeking inside seeing no one “where did he go? He thought “the spring” he gasped running towards the forrest.  
  
Breaking through the last of the branches and trees panting and gasping for air as he scanned the area seeing the pile of clothes on the edge he leapt toward the spring jumping in as he saw the older body under water hauling him back up shaking him, holding his face “hyung HYUNG” he shouted as he panic hie eyes filling up with tears when he couldn't feel the others breath on his cheek, taking a deep breath he attached his lips over the older's pushing his air into the others filling up his lungs.  
  
The ringing in hi ears was nothing like the intense immediate headache got when water spewed from his mouth, his chest and throat stinging as he gasped and gulped for air, Chen helping him out of the water falling to the ground with him “hyung” Chen sobbed wiping his eyes as the older clung to him “i only fell asleep” the oldest panted the pair clearly spooked.  
  
Xiumin clung onto Chen's shoulder as the younger piggy backed him bak to the huts after getting changed, lay gasped when he saw the pair “Xiumin hyung!” he called running over following confused when Chen closed the door and Xiumin hid his face away from the other. “gwenchna?” Chen asked wrapping the older up in furs pushing the wet dyes fringe back as Xiumin just nodded curling up, the younger grabbing a discarded apple dusting it off on his own damp clothes handing it to the older “please eat” he begged with soft eyes “mianhae” the older spoke reaching out for the fruit “don't be” the younger immediately replied letting go of the breath he was holding as he watched the older eat.  
you're not the only one-

Xiumin stared at the boy infront of him as he started to tidy up the little hut “i’m ok now” he spoke up stopping the raven hared other in his tracks “why if you” he started again staring looking confused as Chen smiled nodding his head “this used to be my hut but for you to get used to living here, with us” Chen answered moving a few things in the corner of the shed pulling out a clay pot before placing it infront of the older sitting down “open it” he asked of the older, Xiumin eyeing the pot and its owner reaching out lifting up the lid nothing he thought as he leaned in closer his face immediately scrunching up as he saw bright coloured fabric and denim, looking up at Chen quickly he stood up on his knees taking out a bundle of clothes beyond surprised yeah sure they were torn and dusty but it was definitely not something from this island, looking back in the pot he saw something ever so slightly shiny, taking it out he stared at the glossy crumpled photograph of two adults standing cheerily behind a small young preteen boy with wavy fringe and light brown hair and cat like smile… it was Chen “you” he whispered.  
  
The younger taking a deep breath “when I got here the parents were already gone kris was raising Sehun with much objection from Suho and the kid was like 8 already I think...i think I was 11” he started trying to think back scratching his head “eomoni, abeoji took pictures for books and one time on big flying box” he struggled trying to find the right word for what he wads trying to say “a plane” Xiumin asked Chen nodding his head quickly “we were on a plane and a storm hut us so we had to land somewhere but we hut the water to hard, eomoni she uh” he started agin clearing his throat nodding when the older squeezed his hand “and abeoji he got me here but he was really hurt and he died two day later because we were all kids that didn't know anything” he started crying and shaking into the older's chest as the painful memories came back. Xiumin wiping his own tears as he rocked the younger back and forth.  
  
The pair laying on the ground holding hands “why didn't you say something before?” the pin haired male asked looking at the younger “you could of helped me so much more than you know” h added, Chen sighed “i did try but getting passed the kids is hard and Suho may look like a push over but he could kill you if you mess with his princess’s new friend… and I … got shy round you” he finally answered before looking away blushing deeply ,Xiumin chuckled turning onto his side “if you liked me then, why did you let me … you know with the others” he asked blushing just as red “i did it ,we do it but...with some one more than often” the raven haired younger spoke . Xiumin nodded closing the cap between the pair, eyes shut as their lips locked and the shared a slow meaningful kiss one not full of lust and immense passion but a kiss that was filled with warmth.  
the stars at night-

Xiumin smiled when he opened his eyes as he saw the sight of Chen fast asleep beside him, pushing the hair falling over his eyes he gently let his fingertips trace the others jaw, grinning as the younger stirred in his sleep turning away to which the older took full advantage of by snaking his arms round the raven haired males waist burying his nose the crook of the younger's neck sighing. “morning” Chen groggily spoke taking a hold of the older's hand, squeezing it laughing as the other curled into him tighter.  
  
“Xiumin hyung are you ok? Can I come in?” a very worried sounding lay spoke close to the door whimpering when he never got an immediate reply, sighing Chen broke free of the older's tight grip reluctantly sliding open the door causing the mousey brunette to jump out of skin almost dropping the bowl in his hand “he had fainted at the hot spring yesterday but he is ok now he ate and drank but will need more” the raven haired spoke casually trying to peak into the bowl scrunching his face up shrugging as he left.  
  
The oldest giggled as he finally got lay to stop checking for a fever or other signs of illness “i’m ok now Chen stayed with me … and we spoke for most of the night till we fell asleep” he spoke smiling at the memory as his eyes had drifted off to the clay pot that Chen refilled and put back while he slept. “if you're sure hyung” lay pouted playing with the rim of the bowl eyes quickly brightening up as he remembered why he had it in the first place “i made this for you its for hair i’m not sure if it’ll work tho” he chirped up, Xiumin taking the bowl staring at the dark pink mush confused “i used pretty pink and white flowers to make this paste Baekhyun ah keeps putting it on his lips and makes them pink so I think it might work for you hair” he started letting his fingers caress the older's faded blond tresses “i think you must have been really stressed for you hair to lose its colour like that” he added as his brows furrowed together, Xiumin nodding not having the energy or the heart to tell the younger what hair dye was.  
  
  
Xiumin laughed hard as he watched Suho trying to clean lays stained hands while Beakhyun and Tao tried to get some of the paste on a very irritated Kyungsoo's lips as he sat in the bright warm glow of the sun letting the paste sit in his hair, Chen taking a seat beside him holding up a pice of cooked clam, the older letting himself be fed squirming at the taste snatching the tray “HYUNG” the younger cried half laughing trying to get the food back reaching over and failing miserably, huffing Chen leaned in planting a kiss on the older's neck causing him to freeze for just long enough so that he could grab the tray back smiling triumphantly very aware of the looks he was getting not expecting Xiumin to lean in a peck his cheek causing the crowd to gasp, Luhan who had seen the entire thing as he Kris and Chanyeol walked back to the shore with crudely made nets filled with seafood groaned “about fucking time” he called out grinning widely as the group erupted into laughter seeing Chen's rare face of embarrassment.  
  
“i cant believed that worked as well as it did” the oldest mumbled staring at his hair in his little mirror that he had packed with his toiletries in one of the many plastic bags in his rucksack having to soon giving up and Sehun, Tao and Baekhyun wanted to gawp at themselves before begging lay to repeat his magic on them, rolling his eyes he rested his head on Chen's lap staring up at him. Chen ran his fingers through the pink hair staring back as a smile tugged both their lips as he leaned in locking their lips together, pulling apart the pair just smiled at each other as it suddenly got quiet realizing everyone was staring at them “lets go to the beach … away from the eyes” Xiumin whispered getting up quickly.  
  
Xiumin gasped as he griped onto the younger's black hair while the other kissed and sucked his neck , the pair lying on a shaded part on the secluded section of the beach, Chen in between the older's legs as his hand slipped under the pink haired males robe sneaking up slowly leaving hot trails along the skin as his teeth scraped against the smaller's neck earning a small moan and a roll of the older's hips grinding against him , pulling away for air he smiled at the other unraveling beneath him “Chen ah” Xiumin whispered licking his lips sending bolts of lightning through him as he crashed their lips together once again quickly as he started to untie the pink haired older's robe, letting his fingers brush against the sensitive nipples making the small buck and whimper biting his bottom lip as the other moaned as his thumbs rubbed against them letting his mouth fall over one, tongue circling around the hardened nub before grazing it between his teeth. Xiumin gripped onto the younger's shoulders tightly as his body trembled the cold air his abused nipple as Chen moved onto the next, panting he tried to focus getting the other shirtless as well, his breath hitching as the younger's free hand cupped his ever throbbing erection, the tip of his cock leaking through the tip of the fabric already begging to be released from its confines ,moments later getting his wish as Chen sat up hooking his fingers into the waist of the trousers looking at him for confirmation ,nodding quickly he lifted his hips letting the fabric slip of his body as the cold air of the night seemed to focus on his cock making him shiver .  
  
Standing up Chen watched as the older kissed along his hips, tongue sliding over the sensitive skin just above his own needy cock, said organ twitching in response when teeth scraped over the wet skin at the same time as the older fully undressed him, deep brown eyes staring up at him as their owner bobbed his head up and down along his dick, desperately trying not grip to hair on the pink locks while also trying not to let his legs buckle or thrust into the older's hot wet mouth “stto wait wait min ah” he moaned pulling away panting and gulping as the other licked his lips. Moving the older onto all fours he groped the other ass gently parting it as he leaned in, his tongue leaving a wet streak as he dragged it over the others hole earning a high pitched mewl watching it twitched in response as Xiumin buried his face into his arm “more?” he asked getting an equally high pitched “mhmm” back as he smirked drawing circles with his tongue reveling in the sounds the older was making and how his body trembled, slipping his tongue in he felt Xiumin tense up but just as fast relaxing.  
  
Toes curled, hands balled into fistfuls of sand and becoming a moaning mess, Xiumin panted and gasped as the younger ate him out, the other moaning every so often the vibrations going straight to his neglected cock “Chen … please I me oh god.. please” he strangled out between moaning and need to breath. The older whined as the raven haired male pulled away even though he just begged the younger for something more, Chen stroked a soothing hand up and down the others back as he pushed himself in slow filling the older up from tip to base “shit Xiumin” he groaned through gritted teeth, said older whimpering.  
  
The sound of skin slapping, moans followed by grunts filled the air around them on the secluded beach as Chen worked his hips at a fast pace abusing the sweet bundle of nerves inside of the older, sitting the pink haired moaning man up placing his chest against the other back, one hand traveled down taking a firm but soft grip of the neglected cock tip dripping with precum just about ready to burst as he began to pump it, his other hand guiding the smaller's face to to the side as they kissed sloppily as their movements became more erratic “Chen ah I’m I NNGGG AHHH!” Xiumin cried out moaning as he came into Chen's hand hard, his body twitching and bucking as his body trembled hypersensitive from his orgasm, Chen burying his face into the older's neck as his quick thrusts became sharp slow bucks as he emptied himself inside the other growling through gritted teeth.  
  
Falling onto his side slipping out of his lover Chen then pulled said man close to him panting hard but smiling widely as the older mirrored him leaning in to leave a soft gentle kiss on the corner of the others mouth. Xiumin brushed the younger's sweaty hair off his face “i think I'm falling for you” he spoke softly voice hoarse for moaning and calling for the younger “saranghaeyo” Chen relied closing the gap between them once more.  
  
  
“we should go inside or we’ll get sick” Xiumin yawned “you're right but I don't want to move” the other answered gaining a small shove feigning shock before grinning again at the older taking in how the moonlight lit up his skin “ok ok I get it” he added standing up grabbing their clothes handing them to the confused older, Xiumin yelping as he was quickly picked up bridal style “Chen we’re na-” he started as he was cut off with Chen kissing him quickly “shhh or they’ll hear us coming back and see us in our naked glory” he whispered as the older tried to hit his quietly as the snuck back into their hut for the night.   
Paradise-

“Dear diary this island doesn't seem so bad, sure I miss home and appa … I hope he is ok, but the guys here make me feel safer than ever before and sure I miss using my phone and internet and alcohol… but Chen might just be stronger than that” Xiumin began writing in his diary scrunching his face as the small piece of charcoal covered his fingers, looking over to to mass of furs and Chen he smirked to himself sneaking over taking his index finger drawing a line connecting the younger's eyes brows, freezing when the other shuffled away before doing the same over his top lip grinning ear to ear sneaking away.  
  
Wiping his hand on his trouser leg frowning as he walked out of his hut Xiumin noticed Chanyeol mixing into a bowl “uh what are you doing?” he spoke up being taken aback by the younger's happy state “oh hey hyung i’m making happy water”he answered lifting up the bowl to show the older, it filled with a dark coloured liquid filled with mashed fruit, the liquid bubbling a very strong smell hitting the older “WOAH!” he shouted backing up “that smells...strong...wait what does it do?” he added squinting his eyes still staring at the weird concoction “we drink it to celebrate it makes up want to move about crazy and makes us feel all warm and fuzzy” the auburn haired male spoke sighing at past memories “oooooh you made booze” Xiumin half whispered in awe sitting down quickly “is it ready? Can I try it? He asked reaching for the big bowl “ahhh no no hyung I have to cook this one and add it to the rest but one of the big pots will be” Chanyeol panicked stopping the older laughing at the older's cute pout “hyung I might kiss you if look like that” he added smirking to himself as the pink haired male turned away blushing. At that time Chen stretched yawning leaving the hut gaining the two’s attention “what?” he cried frowning worried when the pair burst out laughing once they looked at him, the noise bringing the rest out of their huts wondering what the noise was about Chanyeol only able to point in response as he was almost doubled over himself in hysterics much to Chen's annoyance as everyone joined in laughing. He raven haired Chen sighing rubbing his hand over his face in frustration, gritting his teeth in frustration as the laughing got louder before noticing black on his hands, running to the big bowl of water looking at his reflection gasping quickly washing his face.  
  
“what are we celebrating”Xiumin asked as he watched Kris and Chanyeol struggle to lift a very large clay pot over to the fire side , the day passing quickly most of it being spent trying to get Chen to comeback outside “well you of course” Beakhyun answered mater of factly crossing his arms nodding when said male pointed to himself “yeah why not any excuse to see you and Tao group each other driving the idiots wild” Sehun deadpanned to Beakhyun while pointing to Kris and Chanyeol who both responded with “HEY!”...... .Xiumin laughing shaking his head resting his head on Chen's shoulder as Kyungsoo and lay laid out platter of meat and fruits and vegetables ,Suho taking a small bowl filling it up with the “hooch” handing it to Xiumin “to hyung” he spoke , the oldest taking the bowl tentatively taking a sip expecting it to taste horrible but his eyebrows shooting up surprised taking a bigger sip “its good” he declared smiling showing his gummy smile earning a few cheers and clapping before everyone started helping themselves.  
  
Xiumin trying to use his arms to balance himself as he walked over to the pot as he filled his bowl, his body feeling light and his fingers feeling fuzzy as his vision was only slightly blurry, it was safe to say like the rest of the group he was very drunk, making his way back over to his spot beside a very chill looking Chen who sat with a small smile on his face he heard lay and Suho whispering “no I cant do that” “shh its ok i’m fine with it”, shrugging he turned to see Tao and Kris swaying side to side just staring at each other happily while Chanyeol and Beakhyun made fun of them. Carefully sitting down taking a sip trying not to spill his drink he cuddled up beside Chen offering him some “hey wheres Luhan and Sehun?” he asked Chen’s peaceful smile soon turning into a smirk wriggling his eye brows gesturing over to a bunch of trees, Xiumin's eyes widened in shock as he quickly turned away before the pair of them burst out laughing “oh shh shhh shh” he whispered pointing to Kyungsoo making out with kai straddling his lips “horny bastards” he giggled quietly with the black haired boy.  
“Xiumin hyung” lay called making his way over dragging Suho behind him a little while later almost bumping into Luhan on his way to the pot (thirsty hmm?) “huh” the oldest spoke sitting up finishing of his current bowl “Suho yeobo wants to try something” he started pulling the brunette infront of him patting him hard on the back “go on hiccup ask him” he spoke to said man who stood there eyes wide shaking his head “what is it you can ask me “Xiumin spoke before unsteadily standing up stumbling back slightly before balancing out as everyone began to look at the curious “go on” lay encouraged almost tripping over his own feet, Suho clearing his throat as Xiumin tilted his head waiting before being pulled in for a kiss eyes wide at first before slowly closing kissing the younger back with as much passion soon pulling away slowly “good?” he asked the younger who just blushed nodding quickly looking for lay who just smiled widely at him holding him “TO XIUMIN HYUNG!” Tao cried jumping up before Sehun threw a bowl of the liquid on the fire startling everyone from the immense flames.  
  
  
“Dear diary my body feels like hell has crawled up my throat and died but I really don't want to leave.  
I love everyone here and they love me too.  
p.s I have to kill punish Sehun today for almost singing my eyebrows of...little shit.”


End file.
